


Cheers to Phasma's Flaming Vibrator

by 3todream3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awesome Phasma, Blackouts, Christmas Party, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Office Sex, Phasma Ships It, Smut, vibrator plays a minor role
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3todream3/pseuds/3todream3
Summary: An unfortunate office fire has caused renovations, and the ever punctual Ben Solo has to share an office with Rey Johnson with whom he has a history. He just wish he could remember what he did to piss her off. She apparently doesn't like him much and annoys him with Candy Crush and other little things, not letting him get any work done. Being cooped up in the small office is going to be the death of Ben. What on earth could happen when tempers flare and hormones go crazy???Dedicated to Rakefire whose prompt inspired this one-shot! I hope you enjoy!!!!





	Cheers to Phasma's Flaming Vibrator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rakefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakefire/gifts), [amybeegood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybeegood/gifts).



> Inspired by @amybeegood and her love for her unusual vibrators. Beta'd by JenfysNest, and she also made the beautiful moodboard!

7:58 am ****  
** **

Ben Solo glanced at his phone, noted the time and felt his chest contract with an edge of panic. ****  
** **

_Damn, I’m cutting it too close._ ****  
** **

Worried about being late, he ran from the street into the lobby of the five-story building. He slowed down enough when he rushed inside as to not pummel into anyone who may cross his path, but his cautiousness didn’t slow him down because he had a mission. He needed to get to the Information desk ASAP.              

“Um, can you tell me where the purchasing department is?” he asked out of breath. For a guy that did cardio daily, he couldn’t believe running from his car to the building caused him to be this winded. ****  
** **

_It must be my nerv_ es, he thought to himself. It was his first day in this building, and he ran late. It wasn't his fault, though. Google maps failed to send him to the right place. ****  
** **

He took a deep breath to calm himself. New things scared him. His routine comforted him. Today was not routine. ****  
** **

An old woman sat at a curved desk in front of bold, red letters that screamed _Rebel Alliance_ ; she looked up with the speed of a sloth to the young and impatient man. Apparently, she wasn’t used to Ben’s need to be quick and efficient. He noticed the trashy, _US Weekly_ opened to pictures of what looked to be the Royal family. She definitely wasn't busy. ****  
** **

_Useless gossip. Who cares if the newlyweds are expecting?_ ****  
** **

Ben rolled his eyes. He didn’t have time for the slow-as-molasses woman to quit reading about who had a hot beach body to finally make eye contact with him. He had work to do, and it was almost 8:00. He always started work at 8:00 am _sharp._ ****  
** **

The woman in Coke-bottle-thick glasses blinked at him, seeming to be confused as to why he was asking her such a question. Impatiently tapping the toe of his sensible loafers, Ben became increasingly impatient with the woman and her inability to get him the information he wanted at the precise moment he needed it. ****  
** **

“I’m from the office on 5th Street. You know, the one closed for renovations?” He hoped his explanation of things would help speed up the process. He just wanted to find his new office. ****  
** **

Scratch that. His _temporary_ office. ****  
** **

The woman blinked again. He hoped to The Maker that this woman was not the face of Rebel Alliance at Headquarters. Maybe she was a temp? He had no idea how any business could get done here with the woman who took forever to just greet those entering the building. He was used to Dopheld being efficient at his office on 5th. Dopheld could read Ben like a book and pretty much anticipated Ben’s every move. ****  
** **

This woman couldn’t do anything quickly much less predict anything the employees might need. ****  
** **

“And you would be?” she finally spoke, dragging out her words, and the young man breathed a sigh of relief. ****  
** **

_She speaks! I hope she can answer a few of my questions. Or give me at least one answer. I’d take one._ ****  
** **

“I’m Ben Solo. I’m from the annex. I’m supposed to work here until the repairs, I mean, renovations are complete.” ****  
** **

He smiled to himself, knowing that the company was using the term “renovations” when in fact the whole annex had to be shut down because of an “unfortunate accident”. The employees whispered about the possibility of faulty electrical work and how the powers that be cut corners during construction when the reason for the accident wasn’t anything of the sort. ****  
** **

Does one call leaving a vibrator charging where it subsequently overheats and catches the whole first floor on fire an unfortunate accident? Ben didn’t know the answer, but it made him laugh every time he imagined it. ****  
** **

The incident was very hush, hush. No one in the company, minus two people, knew a vibrator was the culprit that caused the fire. Ben _had_ to know because he had to have a copy of the fire investigation report in order to make new purchases for the renovations. The upper management had copies of everything, but they barely looked at the details, except for Phasma. She definitely knew what caused the fire and made sure the reasoning got buried under piles of paperwork and red tape. ****  
** **

She had a vested interest in keeping the real cause under wraps. ****  
** **

It was _her_ vibrator after all. ****  
** **

She was the COO and basically lived in her office and had no personal relationships that Ben knew of. It would make sense she took care of all her needs locked up in her place of business. It’s where she got business done in more ways than one. ****  
** **

Oh, the blackmail he could use to embarrass one of the most intimidating woman he knew, but he didn’t dare. With heels on, she looked down on him, and he was a tall guy, 6’ 3” to be exact. When her short, blonde hair was styled in a poof on top of her head, it even added an inch or two. Ben valued his life and would never let anyone know how the building burned because of his boss's sex toy. Phasma would string him up by his balls with one tug from her toned bicep. He knew that for a fact. ****  
** **

_It must have been one hell of a vibrator_ , Ben chuckled as he pictured a vibrating, plastic dick, bursting into flames connected to the USB port on the posh, leather couch in her office. He hoped she wasn’t in the middle of using it when it short-circuited. ****  
** **

Ben was a good employee and didn’t say anything to embarrass his boss. He didn’t question the reasoning behind her having such a thing in her office. Ben was all for a woman being free to make her own choices sexually. The fact that couches had built-in USB ports these days shocked him the most. He realized he spent way too much time working. ****  
** **

_I’ve got to get out more,_ he told himself. He didn't have a girlfriend or many friends, for that matter, so he didn't go out much. ****  
** **

Ben usually kept to himself. He went to work. Worked out. Got dinner from the restaurant on the corner from his house. Watched Netflix. Fell asleep. Wash, rinse, repeat. ****  
** **

Ben was a peculiar man. He didn't quite know how the rules worked in social settings, and the fear of rejection kept him to himself. He liked things just so, and most people didn't see the world the way he did. Keeping to himself was easier than putting himself out there. Ben had already been hurt before, and he didn't want to go through that again. ****  
** **

Him having to get used to a new office was about all he could handle. The commute was different and threw off his entire daily routine. He hoped the construction crew worked quickly and he could get back to normal soon. ****  
** **

Ben didn’t like change. Nope. He didn’t like it one bit. ****  
** **

“Follow me, Mr. Solo. I’ll show you to your new office.” Ben followed at a torturous pace behind the slow woman as she made her way down a bright hallway lit with unnatural, fluorescent lights. ****  
** **

After an eternity of walking a very short distance, she pointed to a large, wooden door with a basic office window to the left of it. Through the cheap blinds, he could see the head of a woman, typing furiously. Her face hidden behind her huge computer monitor. ****  
** **

“This is the purchasing department?” Ben asked curiously. This didn’t look like a department at all. ****  
** **

At the annex, there were at least a few cubicles surrounding his office. The department wasn’t huge, but it wasn’t this small. ****  
** **

“It’s not,” the old lady responded dryly. His shoulders fell, and he was sure she picked up on his displeasure. It’s not the small office that bothered him. He could’ve been in a sprawling office next to the executives and would’ve still been disappointed. Ben liked the people he worked with. He’d known them for years and had worked hard at cultivating a rapport with them. He didn’t do well socially, and being thrust into an office with only one other occupant scared him. ****  
** **

He didn’t want to share his space with someone he didn’t know. What would he say? Would she like him? Would she kick him out when she found out how much of an OCD freak he was? ****  
** **

His wanted his old, familiar office back. He wanted to have everything predictable, and right now, it was anything but. ****  
** **

“We have space issues, Mr. Solo, so I had to put you where I could fit you. You’re sharing with Ms. Johnson. She’s one of our accountants.” ****  
** **

Ms. Johnson? ****  
** **

_No, no, no!_ He thought to himself. Not _Rey_ Johnson. ****  
** **

The last time he saw her was at the company Christmas party. They’d both drank a little too much, danced the night away to the Journey cover band, and, well, the rest was still a little fuzzy. ****  
** **

How did he not prepare for this happening? Of all the offices in this building, he had to end up in hers. He’d successfully avoided her for the past three months, and being in a completely different building across the city helped. ****  
** **

The old woman lightly tapped on the door as she opened it. ****  
** **

His airway suddenly began constricting and his feet didn’t quite feel balanced. ****  
** **

“Excuse me, Rey?” ****  
** **

“Yes, Maz?” a sweet voice answered. ****  
** **

“I have your temporary office mate with me.” She pushed the door open fully, and let Ben step inside. “I’d like you to meet Ben Solo.” ****  
** **

When he crossed the threshold, an all too familiar perfume wafted in the air and made his head swirl. ****  
** **

“Oh, we’ve already met,” Rey said tersely as she stood, folding her arms across her chest. ****  
** **

Ben couldn’t take his eyes off her. She glowed today in the bad lighting of this cramped office just like she had at the Christmas party. He liked how she'd swept her up in a twist on top of her head, revealing her long neck and lightly tanned skin. ****  
** **

Maz blinked behind her thick glasses and looked nervously between the Rey and Ben. ****  
** **

“I’m going to let the two of you take care of things,” Maz whispered as she slowly backed away, leaving the two of them alone to deal with one another. ****  
** **

“I don’t get paid enough to deal with office shenanigans,” Ben heard Maz mumble as she turned back down the hall. ****  
** **

“Did you know we’d be sharing an office?” Ben asked, scanning the small room. Two simple desks had been pushed together where the occupants of the desks would face each other as they worked. The office had a few knick-knack and plants, but other than that, it was pretty simplistic. No family pictures. No personal effects. Everything in this office looked like it was bought on clearance from any major superstore in the US. ****  
** **

“I had no clue, or I would’ve made sure you were placed with someone else.” She quickly sat down in a huff, clearly disgruntled with him. “Your chair. Your desk. Please don’t ask me for anything.” Rey pointed to his area without looking at him, obviously avoiding eye contact with him. ****  
** **

He knew something between them at the Christmas party didn’t end well, but he honestly couldn’t remember much of that night. He’d woken up in the early morning hours passed out in the men’s bathroom, hugging one of the toilets. He wasn’t much for parties or being around a big crowd of people, so—at the time— alcohol seemed to be the answer to calm his nerves. ****  
** **

Taking a few shots was the only way he garnered enough courage to ask Rey to dance. The more he drank, the more he loosened up and people actually seemed to like him. Especially Rey, whose toothy grin made his body feel things he’d kept dormant for so long. ****  
** **

As he drank shots with Rey and a few others, he became a whole new Ben—someone completely different than his boring self. Inebriated Ben was the life of the party; that was the guy Rey knew. Sober Ben was the forgotten employee who complained about others stealing his office supplies. He’d replaced too many staplers to count. ****  
** **

He shuffled around the desks and sat in his ergonomic chair, lowering it as much as he could to be able to fit his knees under the desk. He couldn’t believe this was his life. Stuck in a too-small office with a beautiful woman who hated him. ****  
** **

The worst part of this whole mess was having no memory of what he had done to make her hate him, and he was too embarrassed to ask her how he’d screwed up. He’d have to either grow a pair and ask her about it or he’d just suffer in silence. ****  
** **

One look at the grimace plastered across her face made him decide on the latter. ****  
** **

8:14 am ****  
** **

His cheek twitched a bit realizing the time. He was never late in starting his workday when he worked in the other office. This whole renovation situation wasn’t very conducive to doing the best job he could do. ****  
** **

He mumbled curses under his breath to Phasma and her flaming vibrator as he opened his laptop to try and salvage this day. ****  
** **

One last glance at Rey actively ignoring him made him realize that getting work done sitting across from the very hot and angry woman would be futile. ****  
** **

~o~ ****  
** **

The first annoying noises were subtle, barely registering in his brain. He’d hear her smack her gum occasionally, popping it like a waitress at a local dive every so often. He could deal with that. It was subtle enough to be ignored. However, the hair on the back of his neck stood straight out when she began tapping her nails on the wood of her desk. Unlike the gum, it continued over and over again. It sounded like a never-ending drum solo. ****  
** **

“Do you mind?” he growled in frustration. On top of her making her little annoying noises that diverted him from staring at spreadsheets, catching glimpses of her pouty lips that he vaguely remembered kissing, caused him to squirm in his seat. She was annoyingly beautiful and making his pants smaller with every sigh and sideways glance. His awkward self was so fucked in this situation. ****  
** **

“What?” She asked innocently, knowing exactly what she was doing but just not caring. ****  
** **

“If we’re going to work together, we need to respect each other’s space," Ben said, getting frustrated with her obvious inconsideration. ****  
** **

“Hmmm. I like how you use the word _respect_ .” ****  
** **

This quip from her caught him off guard, and he was unsure about how to react. Warning lights flashed in his mind and screamed “Danger! Danger! Abort mission! It’s a trap!” ****  
** **

He knew what she just uttered was bait. Bait to argue about what happened at the Christmas party, but he was too smart to bite. He didn’t know a whole lot about women, but he knew better than to start an argument with one. Especially when the woman had a reason to hate him, and he’d no clue how to defend himself against her. ****  
** **

He rolled his head around in a circular motion as he listened to the pops of his neck, trying to release some of the tension building inside. ****  
** **

“Never mind,” he whispered and stared back at his computer screen. ****  
** **

Working with her was going to be the death of him. ****  
** **

Not but five minutes after the drum solo that rivaled anything Neil Peart laid down, little noises from Rey’s phone suddenly started to play, interrupting his concentration on the email he was typing to his boss. He needed to focus and make sure he didn’t send any errors to the Grammar Nazi, also known as Phasma. She valued short, concise messages with zero errors. If he didn’t send it the way she liked it, she would return it corrected like an English teacher. Ben hated feeling inadequate and made it a point never to mess with Phasma. Her cold, blue eyes pierced him to his core and made him feel shame whenever he inadvertently used _you’re_ instead of _your_. ****  
** **

So, Rey’s little game of trying to get under his skin was working and keeping him from actually doing his work. He ran his fingers through his long-ish hair, trying not to pull it out in frustration. ****  
** **

He didn’t recognize the game Rey annoyed him with, but he knew it was a stupid app on her phone. He didn’t remember accountants playing many games while at work, but he never took note. He knew he didn’t play any, so why would anyone else? Games were for leisure time, and right now, it was business hours. ****  
** **

“Rey,” he uttered through his gritted teeth, making eye contact with her, “seriously?” ****  
** **

“It’s just Candy Crush. I need to blow off a little steam. Clear my head from these audits for a few minutes.” He watched in awe as her tongue hung out of the side of her mouth as she seemed to concentrate on doing whatever it is one did at that game. ****  
** **

Ben realized he was staring at her a little too long. She might be annoying, but she was certainly easy on the eyes. Ben didn’t need Candy Crush as a distraction, he evidently had Rey Johnson. ****  
** **

“It helps me with my work, okay?” she said clearly irked with him. ****  
** **

“How does playing a game help with your work? I think it’d be counterproductive. The noises alone sound like nails down a chalkboard to me,” he spoke, hoping that having a conversation with her would go without incident. ****  
** **

“Well, for one, I don’t play it all day. I just get a couple of rounds in, and then I’m able to concentrate on the numbers on my screen better.” ****  
** **

Ben looked at her not understanding. ****  
** **

“You obviously wouldn’t understand.” She was absolutely right, he thought to himself and watched her nostrils flare. Ben tried to ignore how attractive she was when she got flustered at him. ****  
** **

They stared a few more seconds at each other. He noted how her eyes raked across his chest then hands before fiddling with the phone in her hand. _Was she checking me out?_ ****  
** **

In the next beat, she went back to playing the game and snuck a glance his way, adding a smirk for good measure. ****  
** **

_The little minx is going to drive me insane._ ****  
** **

“Rey, can you at least put in headphones or something?” He was absolutely angered by her refusal to be a courteous office mate, but dammit the way she owned it and teased him caused him to shift and adjust himself in his seat. “I can’t work with that noise.” _Or_ _this_ _hard_ - _on_ _in_ _my_ _pants_. ** **  
** **

Her bottom lip poked out a bit, and she looked like he’d just stolen her candy. “I _cannot_ wait to have my office back again,” she mumbled to herself, putting her airpods in her ears, ridding the small space of the Candy Crush racket. ****  
** **

~o~ ****  
** **

12:00 pm ****  
** **

Ben’s little alarm on his phone made both of them jump out of their work zone. Neither had said a word to the other for a few hours. They’d stolen a few glances, but other than that, silence. ****  
** **

“What the actual--” Rey seemed to cut herself off before the mother of all curse words came out of her mouth. “Why in The Maker’s name do you have that so loud?” ****  
** **

“Sorry about that. I’m used to my own office. It’s my lunchtime alarm.” ****  
** **

"You set an alarm for lunch?" ****  
** **

"Well, yeah. You don't?" If he didn’t set an alarm, how could he keep to his schedule? He didn’t want to get indigestion from scarfing down food when he got off track and had to rush. ****  
** **

"No, I don't set super loud alarms for lunch." She sounded super annoyed with him.  ** **  
** **

"I didn't realize it was loud." ****  
** **

“Typical.” He watched her roll her eyes just like a sixteen-year old. ****  
** **

“Excuse me?” ****  
** **

“It’s just ypical that you’ve been so annoyed by my noises that you forgot you’re kind of annoying, too.” ****  
** **

He closed his laptop and pushed himself away from his desk only to be met by the wall behind him. He forgot how cramped this office was. His hunger forgotten, he decided he’d had enough of her insolent behavior. ****  
** **

“It’s a given that I’m annoying. I’ve been told that my whole life.” ****  
** **

“At least you’re aware,” she said dryly. ****  
** **

“But you’re not.” ****  
** **

“I beg your pardon?” ****  
** **

“You have no idea how much _you’ve_ bothered me today with the nail tapping, gum chewing, and that stupid game you keep playing. At least I try and reel it in, but you don’t.” Ben crossed his arms, enjoying putting her in her place. “So, is it more annoying to know that you are or to be completely oblivious of it?” ****  
** **

Ben watched her jaw clench; her brow furrowed at him. He suddenly regretted his choice of words and wished he’d said nothing. He wanted to hit rewind and not have this conversation with Rey at all. ****  
** **

“How dare you!” She looked him dead in the eyes, and he felt her anger burning off her flushed body. “I should’ve known you’d be rude when you walked in here. Nothing has changed since the night I met you. I was right not to expect you to be any different.” ****  
** **

There it was. He was rude to her at the Christmas party. At least he knew why he had gotten on her bad side. He didn’t know exactly _how_ he had been rude, but at least she clued him in that he’d been an ass to her. That was nothing new. He was often an ass without meaning to be. He’d just chalk it up to his amazing personality. ****  
** **

She stood up slowly with a disgruntled look plastered across her face. ****  
** **

_Fuck, she looks sexy when she’s angry._ ****  
** **

He couldn’t help but noticed how she had to shimmy her crumpled skirt down to her knees. It had bunched up as she sat and pretty much had become a miniskirt before the adjustment. He forgot they were in the middle of an argument when he laid eyes on her toned legs that went on for miles. The legs that would fit around his middle just so when they were wrapped around him. His mind lost all sense when his eyes traveled upwards and wondered about the wonderland underneath the thin material. ****  
** **

_Get your mind out of the gutter, Solo!_ He yelled to himself, trying not to focus on what she’d look like out of that black skirt. He also didn’t realize Rey was yelling back at him. ****  
** **

“Ben? Ben Solo have you heard any word I’ve said to you?” ****  
** **

“Sorry, Rey. I got, um, distracted.” ****  
** **

“That’s a familiar story,” she said in a huff. ****  
** **

He checked his phone, feeling the usual compulsion to know the time even when he was in the middle of a conversation. ****  
** **

12:04 pm ****  
** **

Four minutes late for lunch, and his stomach growled. ****  
** **

“I swear, Ben. I don’t know what I saw in you that night. I thought you were cute and sweet. Different from all the other jerks around here. Your train of thought just disappears when I try and talk to you. Your mind seems to leave and go somewhere else, just like you did that night.” ****  
** **

Leave and go somewhere else? ****  
** **

Did he leave her that night? Is that why she’s mad? ****  
** **

“Rey, I, uh …” he couldn’t finish his sentence before she jumped in. ****  
** **

“I don’t want to hear any excuses. You just can’t kiss me like you did and disappear. You told me you’d be back and you never showed.” ****  
** **

Ben’s head shot up with a sudden memory. ****  
** **

He’d vividly remembered kissing her lips, but everything else was blurry. The haze of the alcohol had impeded everything about that night, especially his decision-making skills. It had given him the courage to talk to her (he’d been working up the nerve since the company picnic early in the Fall), yet it had caused him to forget and apparently leave her without so much as a good-bye. He regretted not being able to recall that night. Rey was worth remembering, and he couldn’t even give her that. ****  
** **

“Can I tell you the embarrassing truth? You can still hate me if you want after you hear what I have to say.” ****  
** **

“I’m listening.” Her arms folded across her small chest that he in no way shape or form had pictured naked at least a million times. ****  
** **

“I’ve never drank as much in my life as I did that night. You seemed to like the fun-loving, drunk Ben more than the gawky nerd that I really am. I was nervous around you, wanting you to like me, so I kept drinking.  ” ****  
** **

“We did take a lot of shots.” ****  
** **

“Yeah, we did. Too many, and I got drunk. So drunk, Rey, that I woke up hugging a toilet in the men’s room. I must’ve passed out.” ****  
** **

“Oh,” she breathed. A dainty necklace became her fidget toy, running the small gold pendant back and forth along the chain. ****  
** **

“Believe me. If I had any control, I’d have found my way back to you. I don’t even remember anything else, but I do remember our kiss.” ****  
** **

The tightness in his chest began as he recalled their lips touching under the mistletoe that night. They’d been dancing and decided to take a break and get yet another drink. The bartender had strung up some of the holiday greenery together which made the bar a regular kissing booth. Without hesitation, Rey and Ben locked lips. Time stood still when he tasted her lips. Too bad time escaped him when he left. ****  
** **

“And, I don’t recall much, but I do know that it was an amazing kiss,” Ben said, making sure she knew he wasn’t completely a jerk. ****  
** **

“So you didn’t leave me? You just passed out?” He watched as she began making her way around her desk to him. The pink that flushed across her face paired well with the green, scoop-neck blouse she wore. The necklace she’d played with earlier accentuated her neckline, making Ben want to trace it with his tongue. ****  
** **

“Yeah. I don’t know if it makes it any better or worse. It is what it is.” He gulped when she stopped in front of him and leaned back on his desk. ****  
** **

“Why didn’t you call then, if you liked me so much?” she asked as she fiddled with something behind her back. ****  
** **

“Mr. Socially Awkward didn’t think you’d want to talk to me again. I didn’t know what happened, but waking up in my own puke made me think you wouldn’t want to see me again.” ****  
** **

“So, that means,” she hesitated, suddenly becoming shy--something Rey Johnson was not. “It means that you might still like me?” ****  
** **

Ben’s face erupted in a smile. “Yes. How could I not like you? You’re beautiful and fun. You’re different from all the others _._ ” ****  
** **

“Is that a good thing?” ****  
** **

“A very good thing,” he answered truthfully. How could she doubt his attraction to her? He did screw up that night months ago, but she did have to know how much he wanted her. The problem was he had trouble figuring out how _she_ could be attracted to his goofy self. ****  
** **

She took a couple of steps away from him and reached over to closed the thin blinds. Before she turned back his way, he heard the click of the lock on the door. ****  
** **

“Do you think you could miss lunch? I understand if you don’t want to; I know you have a schedule to keep and all,” she smirked a bit when she spoke. ****  
** **

"Fuck my schedule. I'm suddenly not very hungry for food right now," he spoke in a tone he didn't recognize. It was low--lower than he'd ever made his voice go. Getting turned on by Rey made him channel his best Barry White voice. Who knew? ****  
** **

"That kiss made my toes curl, you know?” she told him, playing coy. ****  
** **

"The best kiss I ever had." Not that there were many, but he spoke the truth. ****  
** **

"Do you think we could start over?" she spoke softly. The angry tone in her voice had dissipated. ****  
** **

"Absolutely. How do you suggest we do that?" ****  
** **

"How about let's do what we do best?" Rey threw him a flirty look. ****  
** **

"And that would be ...?" ****  
** **

"I really do have to spell things out for you, don't I?" ****  
** **

"Yeah, pretty much." Ben let out a goofy, nervous laugh. ****  
** **

"Kissing. We -" She placed herself between his knees and bent down slowly where he was able to see down her blouse. Of course, he couldn't keep from looking.  

His heart stopped and mind went blank. A nice pink bra covered the breasts he wanted to bury his face in. ****  
** **

"Should." His cock that had been cruelly been teasing him all morning had finally come to full attention. ****  
** **

"Start." She took his hands and placed them on her hips. He happily gripped them, noticing how his hands almost covered her curves completely. Being so much smaller, he couldn’t help but imagine being able to push and pull her at will. Excitement surged through his veins. ****  
** **

"With." She bent down further until her lips lined up with his. He suddenly never wanted anyone more. The floral smell of her perfume was more intoxicating than any drug. ****  
** **

And before she could utter the last word, Ben took her pouty lips that had been teasing him all morning with his. He might be dense, but he finally picked up on her cues this time.  ****  
** **

Flashes of their kiss from the party flooded his mind, intensifying the feeling of having her lips on his at this very moment. His tongue traced the line of her mouth; he heard her breath hitch as he did. He parted her lips with his tongue, needing her. His hands meandered up to her face when he pulled her to him. He greedily took her mouth with his, not being gentle by any means. He was a man desperate for more. He’d stupidly stayed away from her for three months, and he was trying to make up for all the days he could’ve spent kissing her. ****  
** **

Her mouth was sweet, better than candy. If he tasted her 24 hours a day, it still wouldn’t be enough. His mouth nipped at hers, and he struggled to be gentle. He felt Rey’s hand press into his shoulders, seeming to steady herself. Ben heard the moan she let escape right before she pulled away. ****  
** **

He was about to be upset that her lips left his until she made herself comfortable by straddling his legs like he was a steed that she wanted to mount.

He’d let her ride him any day. ****  
** **

“You like this, Ben?” How could he not? What started out as a horrible day had turned into the best day of his life. He’d never done anything at work except, well, work. Fooling around wasn’t in the job description.  ****  
** **

A nod was all his brain allowed him to answer. _Yes_ , _I_ _like_ this _more_ _than_ _you’ll_ _ever_ _know_. ** **  
** **

"I was gonna sleep with you that night,” she whispered in his ear, taunting him.

Ben gulped in response. ****  
** **

“But, I’m not so sure about now,” she whispered as her fingers began combing through his shoulder-length, dark hair. “Maybe you could convince me?” ****  
** **

She placed little, wet kisses along the nape of his neck, making her way to his ear lobe where she sucked for a few seconds. He bit his lip to keep from screaming at the pleasure that shot right to his cock when she played with his ears. He’d always been teased about his big ears, but right now, she made him forget the insecurities he had about them with every bite and suck she gave him.   ****  
** **

He wiped the sweat on his upper lip and could feel the room temperature increase about a hundred degrees. The past three months of his life passed through his mind. If he’d just returned to her after their kiss. If he’d not drank a vat of hard liquor. If he would’ve kept his wits about him, he would have spent the last three months making her feel like the only woman in the world. ****  
** **

She’d been the only woman for him all along. He could kick himself for taking this long to figure it out and actually do something about it. He wouldn’t let her get away this time, and he’d do whatever it took to make sure she’d want to stay with him. ****  
** **

“How can I make it up to you?” he asked earnestly, pushing her skirt up her thighs. He easily maneuvered her, pushing her center into where he ached for her. She shivered when his hands touched the bare skin that had been hidden under her clothes. ****  
** **

He found his hands had a mind of their own and began traveling back and forth across the expanse of her smooth thighs, exploring upwards. Feeling her on his cock and listening to her quiet whimpers made him yearn for her more. His hips pushed up fervently when she began to roll her hips. Both unable to stop grinding into one another like two teenage kids in the back of a car. ****  
** **

“This is definitely a good start,” she whimpered.  ****  
** **

He wanted nothing more than to slide her panties to the side and plunge deep into her--to feel her come on his cock. His thought process had been downgraded to its basic instincts. He about came undone when her hips began rolling on top of him. The man inside him wanted to take over and control her body to his every whim. ****  
** **

As he felt her dainty fingers in his hair, thoughts of how he was a jerk to her began rolling through his mind. The part of him that wanted to please her began to supersede his typical male thinking. ****  
** **

Wanting to show her how he wasn’t a selfish bastard became his sudden focus. In the last ten minutes, he found out that she didn’t really hate his guts. ****  
** **

A primal need surged through him to please her.   ****  
** **

“Stand up and take off your clothes.” He didn’t ask.  ****  
** **

He commanded. ****  
** **

“Is this how you’re going to apologize? I don’t even--” Rey ceased moving over his cock and began to argue. She didn’t get her full sentence out before he interrupted her. ****  
** **

“I _said_ stand up and take off your clothes.” ****  
** **

She quietly did as he demanded and stood. A little flicker of excitement flashed in her eyes. ****  
** **

He liked how she obeyed. ****  
** **

As she lifted her shirt over her head, he began unbuttoning his and threw it down. His undershirt followed. Neither of them breaking eye contact from the other. ****  
** **

His hands twitched upon seeing the pink bra that had teased him earlier.

She bit her lip, taking in the view of his now bare chest. “I knew it!" ****  
** **

"Knew what?" ****  
** **

"You work out.” ****  
** **

The chore of going to the gym every night had just paid off in a big way. His body pleased her, and it made all the hard work worth it. ****  
** **

"I could tell with those shoulders of yours that you definitely took care of yourself. Underneath those ordinary clothes is something quite extraordinary." ****  
** **

He couldn’t help but smile at her. ****  
** **

“Speaking of clothes.” The need for her kept rising.  “You still have yours on,” Ben pointed out. He wasn’t going to let her talking keep him from his goal of getting her naked. ****  
** **

He stood from the chair and unbuttoned his pants, hoping she’d follow suit. ****  
** **

It didn’t take her long to get rid of her skirt.  ****  
** **

He didn't breathe as he watched her unhook her bra and shimmy her panties down her legs right there in front of him. ****  
** **

All of their clothing soon crumbled in a pile somewhere on the cheap, carpeted floor. ****  
** **

“You’re beautiful,” he uttered.  ****  
** **

“And you still have clothes on.” He knew he’d do anything to see that cheeky grin on her face. ****  
** **

He liked how her eyes grew wide when his boxers came off. obviously impressed with his dick at full attention. ****  
** **

“Now, sit.” His voice gave another command. He usually wasn’t this forceful with women, but being with Rey made him feel like he could take control. He liked control, and this new role seemed to suit him quite well. ****  
** **

Holding his gaze, she slid her naked body onto his desk. He couldn't help but notice how her pink nipples pebbled in the cool air of the small space. ****  
** **

“What do you have planned, Ben?” she breathed. ****  
** **

“I plan on giving you an apology.” ****  
** **

“Oh, and how are you going to do that?” ****  
** **

“Just lie back, and you’ll find out." He took his place between her legs. ****  
** **

With no hesitation, she laid back, stretching herself across his desk and onto hers as well, letting him touch her anywhere and everywhere. Her supple skin allowed his hands to glide with ease across her arms, her flat stomach, the crook of her neck. He soon cupped one of her soft breasts in his hand, gently kneading it and rolling the pert nipple with his thumb and forefinger. ****  
** **

How long had it been since he'd touched a woman so intimately? When was the last time he heard someone moan at the pleasure of his touch? ****  
** **

No one could ever compare to the woman underneath him who opened herself to him so willingly. ****  
** **

Was there anyone before Rey? If there had been, they'd long been forgotten. ****  
** **

His mouth found itself sucking and playing with her other nipple as his hand found comfort in squeezing her. Having her sweet taste in his mouth made him forget where he was for a moment. ****  
** **

"Ben, please." Her hips thrust up to him. ****  
** **

He'd planned on tasting every inch of her, taking his time and making sure he made up for his stupid mistake of not returning to her months ago. But hearing her beg sent every ounce of available blood right to his cock. ****  
** **

He wanted to make her come with his mouth but that might have to wait until next time. He was about to explode already. Waiting any longer might just do him in. ****  
** **

"Please!" She whimpered again. ****  
** **

He lifted himself off her body enough to watch her hand trail down the middle of her breasts, the line of her stomach, down to her pink swollen lips at the apex of her thighs. ****  
** **

"Ben, feel." Now she was the one commanding. ****  
** **

Mesmerized by her ministrations, he stood frozen at the sight of how she pleased herself, rubbing her clit and making passes up and down her slick folds. ****  
** **

He happily obliged her request, feeling how wet she was already.  ****  
** **

“Ben … “ she whispered with a voice of urgency. “Please, just fuck me. I’ve waited so long.” ****  
** **

His fingers slid across her a few passes more and he couldn’t help but take his fingers in his mouth, tasting her essence and smelling her addicting scent. He knew he was a goner already for this woman; now, after just one taste, she was forever etched in his brain. He’d never be able to let go of her. ****  
** **

The urgency from her pleading took over. His body responded to her command. He liked control, but she had no idea how she had him wrapped around her finger already. All she had to do was ask. ****  
** **

“Oh! she screamed as he entered her to the hilt in one swift motion. Resisting any longer would be futile.  ****  
** **

He had no words. No train of thought.  ****  
** **

_I’m home,_ he thought to himself. There were no other words to describe how he felt being inside her. Even though he’d never slept with her before, it felt like he’d been here a thousand times. She was new, yet familiar. Exciting, but old hat. She was everything he’d ever dreamed of in a lover and now had at his fingertips.  ****  
** **

_So fucking tight!_ Had she been with many others? It sure didn’t feel like it. Just feeling how good she fit on his cock made him feel like the king of the earth.  ****  
** **

He began moving on top of her, pulling and pushing her body into his with his massive grip. She laid there like putty allowing him to with her as he pleased.

“You don’t have to be gentle, Ben,” she whimpered just as he was trying to restrain himself. ****  
** **

The kid gloves came off.  ****  
** **

“Oh! Oh!” she moaned as he began pounding into her. He worried briefly that she might have bruises from where his hands grabbed her so roughly, but he didn’t dwell on it too much. From the way she writhed and moaned beneath him, he knew she liked it. ****  
** **

It wouldn’t take long for him to come. The feeling of having her like this--her legs wrapped around him, her tits bouncing at each thrust, her tight walls gripping his cock--made him feel pleasure he’d only dreamed about. ****  
** **

“Ben…” she breathed. “...right there…”  ****  
** **

“Rey,” he uttered in reverence, quickening his pace. Giving her all he had. ****  
** **

“I’m coming, oh! I’m coming!” she screamed. He watched as her thighs shook. Her pussy pulsed around him, milking him. “Oh…” she whispered as her body seized as he kept fucking her to make her feel every last inch of him.  ****  
** **

His mind went blank. Her satisfaction had been his only priority, and he wasn’t really concerned with himself as he fucked her without abandon. Without warning, something ripped through his body. His balls being ground zero for the pleasure he suddenly felt surging through his body.  ****  
** **

“Fuuuck!” he screamed. He was sure his face contorted into something unattractive as he let himself get lost in the feeling of spilling his seed into her.

He stilled, exhausted. Breathless.  ****  
** **

He didn’t know how long he stayed inside her. Or how long they talked afterwards. He also didn’t know how he got dressed and found himself walking to his car with her hand in his. ****  
** **

It was almost like a dream when he took her to a diner close by for lunch, and she ordered the fish and he got a double burger with cheese because sex with the perfect woman made him feel like he was starving. He knew the burger wouldn’t fill him up.

Only Rey would ever be able to satisfy his hunger. ****  
** **

She kept smiling at him, and he kept blushing whenever she did.  ****  
** **

“Is it true about the fire?” Rey asked as she played with the rice on her plate. ****  
** **

“What are you talking about?” he asked, having no clue where her questioning was heading. He’d been in such a post-orgasmic fog that actual conversations weren’t registering with him. Not once had he thought about the time or the deadlines that awaited him back at the office. Rey made him relax for the first time in years. ****  
** **

“You know, how Phasma’s vibrator started it?”  ****  
** **

He spit a little of his beer out when he heard the question. ****  
** **

“You know about that?” ****  
** **

“Everyone does. It’s not a secret. No one will let her know, though. We’re all scared of her!” ****  
** **

“You and me both,” he laughed, realizing secrets within the company were anything but. “I thought I was one of the only ones who knew about it. How did it get out?” ****  
** **

“Well, just so you know, Mitaka likes to spill the tea quite often about what happens at the office on 5th Avenue.” ****  
** **

Ben’s eyebrow shot up.  ****  
** **

Mitaka? He might have to have a little talk with the apparent office gossip soon. ****  
** **

“He said lots of things about you, by the way,” Rey added. ****  
** **

“Really? Do I dare ask what he said about me?”  ****  
** **

She shook her head, smiling her exquisite smile. “No amount of mind blowing sex is gonna get me to talk, Ben Solo.” ****  
** **

_MInd-blowing sex?_ His chest puffed out. He was a lot better than he thought. ****  
** **

She took a finger and traced the top of her wine glass, looking up to him through her eyelashes. ****  
** **

“Why don’t we just say a toast?”  ****  
** **

“A toast?” Ben’s eyebrow peaked. He hadn’t toasted anything for a long while. There’s hadn’t been much in his life to toast. Looking across the table at Rey, he realized he had so much to look forward to. ****  
** **

“Yes. Cheers to Phasma’s flaming vibrator!” Rey said a little too loudly as she held her wine glass up in the air. ****  
** **

A huge guffaw erupted from Ben’s chest. He couldn’t talk from the laughing. He at least had the wherewithal to take his bottle of beer and clink it with her wine glass.  ****  
** **

“Without it bursting into flames, we wouldn’t get to share an office,” she beamed.

“Cheers!” he said, perfectly content. “And, here’s to many delays in the renovations!” ****  
** **

“Hear! Hear!” Rey exclaimed. “What will we do in that tiny office together?” She wiggled her eyebrows at him. ****  
** **

“I have a few ideas,” he answered back. “Many, many ideas.”  ****  
** **

He hoped today was the beginning of something that’d last longer than he could figure out in his head. He couldn't fathom forever. But forever with her seemed like the most natural thing in the world. ****  
** **

Quietly he reached over and turned off his phone. Time didn’t matter. Schedules be damned. ****  
** **

With her by his side, he wouldn’t need anything else. 


End file.
